


It's cold in here

by sspideys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideys/pseuds/sspideys
Summary: In which the dorm heater is broken, Jeno and Renjun cuddle to stay warm





	

**Author's Note:**

> im choking from the new nct life season hype hype hype
> 
> edit: I CANT BELIEVE SM & HIS TEAM OF SNAKES MADE RENJUN GET BRACES I HOPE THEY JUMP IN A PIT OF FIRE AND DIE ETERNAL DEATHS and so anyways whos hyped for nct life

“Do you know when they’ll fix it?” Renjun asks, shivering.

 

“I called but they never picked up…” Jeno inches closer to Renjun. “But it’s fine since I can cuddle close to a cutie like this. “

 

Renjun responds by engulfing Jeno with his blanket, hiding his flustered emotions. His face was too warm, but he wasn’t sure if it was because he was cold or if it was from Jeno’s cheesiness.

 

“You know..” Jeno starts playfully, “Your face is as red as your hair.”

 

Renjun laughs in disbelief, as expected, smooth-talking Jeno never lasts long. He pinches Jeno’s cheek. Ignoring his yelp of pain, Renjun says, “Revenge,” displaying a docile expression. 

 

The two stay close together for the rest of the afternoon, eventually falling asleep on the couch. The rest of NCT Dream returns home to a lovey-dovey scene in the living room, not hesitating to take pictures for later blackmail.


End file.
